


Жарища

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neighbors, Nonvember, Omega Rey, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Two Shot, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, slight pregnancy kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Как-то знойным летним днем Рей, соседке мистера Соло, стало слишком жарко. Да еще и течка подоспела! Ну конечно же, Бен готов помочь страждущей, даже если она об этом не просила.





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528046) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Здесь, в благопристойном пригородном райончике, все соседи были тихие — все, за исключением студентки колледжа, семнадцатилетней Рей Ниимы. Прелестного ангелочка, солнышка и отчаянной вертихвостки.

Бен смотрел, как она с визгом обливалась водой из шланга на лужайке перед домом — ее веснушчатое лицо раскраснелось и сияло. Рей… Много лет назад ее удочерила бездетная семейная пара — вечно пропадавшая на работе, что, впрочем, нисколько не расстраивало эту чудесную девушку — она светилась, чем бы ни занималась.

Бен резко задернул жалюзи. Рей… милая Рей. Ему хотелось пригласить ее к себе в бассейн и угостить своим барбекю. Как правило, он не водил на такие мероприятия женщин, но он смел надеяться, что… может, ей понравится.

Нет. Он подождет.

…Пропорционально усиливавшейся жаре, количество одежды на ней уменьшалось. Бен готов был целыми днями подсматривать сквозь жалюзи, любуясь ее упругой загорелой кожей и напрочь игнорируя запросы клиентов, которым срочно, вот прямо сейчас, требовалось восстановить данные в онлайн режиме. Рей была счастливой обладательницей великолепной фигуры, и он не мог глаз оторвать от ее стройных ног — под струями воды на зеленой траве.

И вот однажды летней ночью она постучала в его дверь, испуская мощный напор феромонов. Бен коротко вздохнул, увидев, как вздрогнул ее впалый живот.

— М-мистер Соло? — прошептала она.

— Да?

— У нас дома сломался кондиционер. — Рей застенчиво накрутила на палец лямку малюсенького бикини. — Пожалуйста, можно я переночую у вас?

Эта девушка была такой хорошенькой и милой, что Бен сразу, невнятным бормотанием выразив согласие, отодвинулся и пропустил ее в дом.

Рей переступила порог и с наслаждением втянула в себя прохладный воздух. Она источала аромат секса и течки, но ей было семнадцать, и такие вещи считались неподобающими для нее — сейчас и еще целый год. Бен молча запер дверь на ключ.

— Где твои родители? — осведомился он.

— …Не знаю, — она почесала подбородок. — М-м… у вас есть супрессанты?

Бен шагнул к ней.

— Нет.

Рей разжала пальцы, щелкнув лямкой по плечу. На ее загорелой коже поблескивал пот.

— Ладно, — неуверенно проговорила она, — у вас хотя бы прохладно.

— Конечно, — немедленно подтвердил Бен.

Надо всего лишь подождать. Скоро начнется течка — при этой мысли у него потекли слюнки. Течка. Покорность. И соблазнительная юная соседка.

Рей юркнула в джакузи и провела там большую часть ночи, скорее всего, неутомимо мастурбируя, а Бен мерил шагами коридоры своего огромного дома, пока не решил поменять постельное белье. Он должен быть готов. Совсем скоро он ей понадобится.

Мысли о ее топорщащихся сосках под обтягивающим бикини и плавных очертаниях ее лобка не давали ему покоя. Он должен что-то сделать, у Рей наступает течка, и ей понадобится альфа-самец. Да он будет вгонять ей все выходные, пока она не запищит от восторга!

Бен притаился у лестницы и ждал, пока Рей, наконец, не появилась. Пошатываясь, она побрела к холодильнику, вытащила бутылки воды и принялась жадно пить. Вода стекала по ее подбородку, струилась между ее маленьких сисек. И… Блядь!

Аромат течки и желания ударил ему в ноздри.

Бен вышел на свет.

— Привет, детка.

Рей обернулась и взглянула на него — ее зрачки были расширены, а соски стояли торчком. Она сглотнула так сильно, что ее горло заметно дернулось.

Бен наблюдал, как она шлепала по полу босыми ногами, направляясь мимо него к лестнице. Как завороженный глядя на округлые очертания ее маленькой попки, он последовал за ней на второй этаж, безостановочно вдыхая ее запах. И пахло от нее, надо сказать, сногсшибательно. Узкие трусики ее купальника вызывающе облегали загорелые ягодицы. Блядь!

Он широким шагом подошел к ней.

— Милая… не хочешь смыть хлорку?

— Нет, — вяло пробормотала она. — Дай мне одежду.

Бен не стал возражать. Вручив ей первое, что попалось под руку, он принюхался к ее волосам, но она, вздрагивая, поковыляла в гостевую спальню.

Бен прикусил щеку. Семнадцать. Ей семнадцать. Плевать, сегодня он все равно насадит ее на хуй!


	2. Chill

Блядь, да она битый час просто умоляла об этом!

Бен не отходил от двери гостевой спальни, подсматривая за гостьей, спавшей посередине неразобранной постели. Не соизволив переодеться, она свернулась клубочком, прижав к себе одолженные шмотки. Бен чувствовал, как грудь рокочет от подступавшего довольного рычания.

Ведь ей ничего не мешало накинуть что-нибудь перед тем, как выскочить на улицу, выискивая прохладное местечко для сна… Что-то посущественнее малюсенького бикини — венца ее откровенных нарядов. Рей, мать ее, бесстыдно над ним издевалась. Она прекрасно знала и о том, что он смотрит на нее из-за жалюзи, и о том, что творила с ним.

Не сводя с нее глаз, он оторвался от дверного косяка и вошел в комнату, держа руки в карманах. Теперь вся ее кожа блестела от пота. Бен облизнул губы и потянулся к ней, чтобы потрогать обнаженную спинку кончиками пальцев. Ох ты ж блядь… Течка началась, но он уже не мог ждать, когда она развернется на полную.

Он и так ждал достаточно.

Бен плавно повернул замок на дверной ручке.

— …Мистер Соло?

Проснувшись, Рей медленно села. Сонно потерла глаза и зевнула, мяукнув, как маленький котенок. Бен расплылся в улыбке и, неспешно подойдя к ней, взял за подбородок и заставил поднять глаза.

— Доброй ночи, детка, — наклонившись, он коснулся губами ее горячего лба. — Я пришел составить тебе компанию.

— Эм… Ну ладно.

Бен отстранился, стянул с себя футболку, швырнул ее на пол и жадно уставился на крошечный верх бикини. Удивленно моргнув, Рей замерла, стоило ему взяться за узелок между двумя малюсенькими треугольничками ткани и мягко уложить ее на спину.

— Я знал, ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел, — промурлыкал он. — Недаром заявилась ко мне полуголой. — Он потянул за узелок и, выдохнув, сорвал лишний здесь верх купальника. — Как же иначе…

— Сэр… сэр…

Шикнув на нее, Бен приник к ее шее, и Рей испуганно ойкнула. Он продолжал наседать, пока окончательно не разложил ее на постели — под аккомпанемент этих «пожалуйста, остановитесь». Жар охватил нервные окончания на спине — феромоны пробудили в нем ту самую животную сущность.

— Ш-ш… — тягуче прошелестел он. — Не волнуйся. Я и так знаю, что ты хочешь меня, только слишком нервничаешь, чтобы в этом признаться. — Бен приподнял ее и переложил на подушки. — Омегам всегда страшно признать, что им хочется отдать дело полностью в мои руки.

Рей открыла рот, но он сразу заткнул ее поцелуем, наконец-то дорвавшись до губ, которыми любовался уже долгие месяцы. Она сдавленно взвизгнула, упершись руками ему в грудь, но Бен сорвал с нее трусики, получив то, что так давно желал. Он подался вперед, засасывая ее рот с языком, и ощутил аромат фруктового пунша, все еще сам не веря тому, что запретный плод сам упал ему в руки.

И вдруг Рей укусила его.

Крякнув от удивления, Бен отшатнулся. Она тряслась под ним, закрывая грудь локтями, но по-прежнему упиралась ему в бедра раздвинутыми ногами, не в силах сомкнуть их. Проглотив кровь с языка, он улыбнулся.

— Мне попалась маленькая злючка, да? Ты всегда такая, когда течешь?

— Я… у меня еще не было… течки. — Большие карие глаза, полные слез, боязливо смотрели на него. — Пожалуйста… Я не хочу… не хочу…

Блядь. Первая течка! Ну просто охуительно! И то, как умоляюще звучал ее голос, то, как ее тело била крупная дрожь от еле сдерживаемых рыданий… В этот миг, нависая над ней, он почувствовал свою власть.

Бен погладил ее по щеке и осторожно навалился на хрупкое тело, давая ей прочувствовать свое возбуждение — тихое хныканье Рей превратилось в всхлипывание. Прошептав какую-то утешительную глупость, он плотнее устроился между ее точеных бедер. Дав ей секунду пообвыкнуться, он решил, что возьмет ее прямо так — чтобы видеть ее глаза, когда сделает ее своей.

— Уже началось, — прошептал Бен, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Рей. — Ты хочешь, чтобы альфа облегчил твои страдания крепким здоровым членом. — Он провел большим пальцем у нее под глазом, убирая слезы. — Поэтому ты дразнила меня, малышка? Хотела заполучить мой член?

— Нет… нет…

Он сжал зубы. Рей была такой теплой и податливой: он чувствовал это даже сквозь плотный материал треников и знал — по запаху ее феромонов — что она тоже хочет его. Она всего лишь растерялась. Но он исправит это.

Бен спустил штаны.

— Я все понимаю. Ты такая застенчивая, детка, однако, дразнила меня, как маленькая шлюшка?..

Он прижался к ее обнаженному телу, и Рей сжалась, с визгом вцепившись ему в бока. Ее ногти впивались в его кожу, но он не обращал на это внимания. При мысли о том, как эта омега выставляла свою соблазнительную фигуру напоказ, зная, что на нее смотрят, его — все его тело — окутало ощущение разделенного греха.

Рей громко заплакала.

— Пожалуйста, я не знала, что… — У нее перехватило дыхание, и Бен потерся членом об ее промежность. — Ах… а-а…

— Вот так, моя умница, — пробормотал он. — Будь ласковой и нежной со своим альфой. — Запрокинув ей голову, он провел зубами по ее горлу. — Ты почти готова… Чувствуешь, как оно подбирается к тебе? Еще не течешь для меня?

Рей заскулила, и вдруг из нее — с резким выбросом феромонов в воздух — выплеснулась склизкая смазка, и Бен осознал, что она сдерживалась. А это было чертовски больно и только усиливало спазмы. Зарычав, он сжал волосы у нее на затылке и подался бедрами вперед, глядя бешеным взглядом в ее блестящие карие глаза. У нее затряслась нижняя губка.

—  _Не смей_ сдерживаться, дура! — прошипел Бен. — Иначе заболеешь! — Он заскрипел зубами, но его ярость улетучилась столь же стремительно, как вспыхнула. — Не волнуйся… Я позабочусь о тебе.

Рей всхлипнула.

— Мне… мне так страшно! Я не хочу, мне больно… там!

— Это потому, что ты хочешь, малышка. Лежи спокойно и не шуми.

Бен _аккуратно_ подался вперед, начиная входить в ее дрожащее тело. Рей плакала, скребя ногтями по его спине, но он не останавливался, хрипло дыша ей в шею. Просто охуенно, непередаваемо! Она была такой узкой, влажной и горячей, Бен никогда не испытывал подобного прежде!

Рей вскрикнула и дернула ногами.

— Мистер!..

Инстинкты альфы полностью овладели Беном. Он рявкнул, велев Рей заткнуться, и удвоил напор, вбиваясь в нее так, словно пытался пронзить хрупкое тело насквозь. Кровать нещадно скрипела в полумраке спальни.

— Не смей дразнить меня, мать твою! — огрызнулся он, хватаясь за спинку кровати. — Сдерживала смазку, как будто, блядь, имеешь на это право!.. Шлялась практически голой, зная, что я смотрю… Что ж ты за маленькая грязная шлюшка!

Рей не ответила — взвыла и прильнула к его груди, внезапно начав подмахивать в такт его толчкам. Все было именно так, как должно: он _знал_ , что так и будет. Она хотела этого. Как они все.

Ибо Бен был рожден, чтобы подчинять и властвовать, а Рей — чтобы подчиняться и услаждать. И, глядя, как ее глаза блаженно закатываются, а сквозь зубы вырываются резкие вздохи от каждого глубокого толчка, он опять-таки сознавал — все правильно. Она давно добивалась этого, ждала, когда он откроет ей истину во всей красе.

И Бен упивался этим чувством, ее первой течкой, ведь теперь она никогда не забудет его, как и распирающее изнутри ощущение члена, вторгающегося в ее неуступчивое тело. Он шумно дышал, сношая ее с таким рвением, что ее маленькие сиськи ритмично подпрыгивали.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — всхлипывание сменилось мольбой. — Я хочу почувствовать ваш… ваш… Пожалуйста, мистер… мистер…

Но Бен дождался, когда ее тело сотряс оргазм, а с ее губ сорвался самый возбуждающий звук, который он когда-либо слышал: жалобный всхлип, похожий на мяуканье котенка. Рей еще немного поумоляла затихающим голосом, и он улыбнулся, чувствуя, как стенки влагалища затрепетали на его члене. Он вошел глубоко, как только мог, и замер, ощущая, как набухает узел, с последним толчком запирая себя в ее теле.

— Блядь, — выдавил Бен. — Ох, блядь…

Знакомые позывы приближающего оргазма с головой накрыли его, пробуждая рефлекс укусить, сжать зубы на коже омеги под ним, пометить ее — как свою. Обычно он сдерживался, кусая подушку или подставленное плечико, но на этот раз, утопая в больших карих глазах, подернутых дымкой удовольствия, и зная, что он был ее первым и мог стать последним и единственным…

…Бен укусил ее — _со всей силы_.

Рей взвизгнула и рванулась прочь, когда незримые узы проникли под ее кожу, дав ей прочувствовать последние секунды чужого оргазма. Бена окатило ее возбуждением и страхом — и искорками любопытства, когда он остановился, замерев над ней с глубоким вздохом. Бен чувствовал, как семя изливается в нее — как и положено, — но на этот раз под ним была не опытная омега на таблетках, а его молоденькая соседка.

И насрать, если она залетит. Бен даже рассчитывал на это. Узы и так никогда не отпустят ее, а щенок от этой невинной послушной омежки? Райское блаженство.

Бен закрыл глаза, не разжимая зубов, все еще погруженных в нежную сладкую кожу. Рей, дрожа, хныкала ему прямо в ухо. Пусть сейчас она подавлена, но отныне ее тело неизменно будет заставлять ее вернуться домой, к нему, и искать утешения в его объятиях, если ей станет страшно. Со вздохом разомкнув челюсти, он отпустил ее и принялся слизывать кровь со свежей метки.

Теперь она будет светить своими откровенными шмотками только в _их_ доме, и даже родители не смогут забрать ее у него. И никто другой тоже не сможет. Их узы превыше любого брака, заключенного на бренной земле.

Бен улыбнулся.

— Теперь ты моя.


End file.
